The present invention relates to a shingle stripper. More particularly, the invention relates to a shingle stripper for stripping shingles off a roof having a ridge and a gutter edge.
Objects of the invention are to provide a shingle stripper of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to remove shingles, and especially asphalt shingles, from a roof, essentially automatically.